


Zaopiekuj się mną

by Tokomi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Steve jest opiekuńczy, a Tony nie umie w zajmowanie się niczym, a raczej głównie comfort, nawet sobą
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 05:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokomi/pseuds/Tokomi
Summary: Nie będę udawać, że tytuł nie wiąże się z piosenką Rezerwatu, aczkolwiek główną inspiracją była myśl "Tony jest gorszy w hodowaniu roślinek ode mnie". Miało się skończyć na drabble. Ups.





	Zaopiekuj się mną

Wszystkie oczy w bazie zwróciły się na Tony'ego, a dokładnie na jego ręce, w których trzymał doniczkę z mizernie wyglądającą roślinką.

\- Ktoś mi powie, co z tym robić? Dostałem i... chyba zdycha - rzucił właściciel kwiatka, patrząc po zebranych. Wzrok Bruce'a wskazywał, że Banner nie chce mieć do czynienia z żywymi istotami. Thor też na ogrodnika nie wyglądał. Black Widow tylko zerknęła na Steve'a, który wstał.

\- Trochę oklapł. Pewnie potrzebuje więcej wody i słońca.

\- Masz. - Tony wręczył mu doniczkę. - Doprowadź go do stanu... - zamachał ręką, szukając słowa - normalnego.

\- Okej. - Steve uśmiechnął się. - Jak się liście z powrotem zazielenią, to ci go oddam.

Roślinka okazała się zwyczajnie wysuszona, więc porządna dawka wody i trochę słońca (Rogers przeczuwał, że Stark był zdolny do trzymania jej w piwnicy) wystarczyły, by dość szybko wróciła do siebie.

Kiedy jednak Rogers wrócił z kwiatkiem do bazy, Tony stwierdził, że w sumie to nie potrzebuje żadnego wiechcia do odciągania go od poważniejszych spraw. Tym sposobem roślinka została u Steve'a. Rogers nie narzekał, okazało się, że nieco zieleni na parapecie wypełnia pokój pozytywną energią. A jeszcze Natasha pokazała mu Instagrama i mógł zbierać lajki za śmieszne zdjęcia doniczki z oczkami.

***

Minęło kilka miesięcy, a Tony wpadł na salę treningową, tym razem trzymając w rękach przyklapniętego kaktusa. Steve zszedł z bieżni, otarł pod z czoła i sięgnął po butelkę wody, z której upił solidnego łyka.

\- Podlewałeś go w ogóle?

\- Co? - Tony zamrugał.

\- Dawałeś mu wody? - Steve wskazał na roślinkę.

\- Yyy... tak. Na pewno. W zeszłym roku. Chyba.

\- Postaw go na ziemi - westchnął Steve i kiedy Tony to zrobił, zaczął powoli wlewać wodę do podstawki.

\- Ale tak mineralną? - jęknął Tony.

\- Nie zaszkodzi mu. A już na pewno nie bardziej niż susza.

\- Przecież to kaktus? Są chyba rośliny, które nie potrzebują wody?

\- Tak, Tony. Plastikowe.

\- Okej, Steve, jak chcesz to sobie go zabierz. Jak nie to pójdzie na śmietnik czy coś... - Stark wzruszył ramionami, po czym bez słowa pożegnania wrócił do siebie pracować.

I tak oto na wąski parapet w przytulnym apartamencie Rogersa trafiła kolejna roślinka.

***

Po kilku miesiącach, Tony zastukał prosto do jego mieszkania. Kiedy Steve otworzył drzwi, uderzył go smród jak od menela. Stark wyglądał okropnie. Od podkrążonych, przekrwionych oczu i zlepionych włosów po dziurawe, przetarte buty. I ten człowiek był geniuszem-milionerem?

\- Zaopiekuj się mną... - mruknął Tony, upadając ze zmęczenia prosto na Steve'a. Ten jednak wykazał się refleksem, łapiąc Starka i, po wzięciu go na ręce, zaniósł na kanapę.

\- Co się stało? - spytał łagodnym głosem, przysiadając na podłokietniku.

\- Nic. Praca - westchnął Tony. - A właśnie, dasz mi kartkę i długopis? Bo chyba w końcu mam wzór-

\- Nie - odparł stanowczo. - Musisz odpocząć.

\- Nie umiem.

\- To cię nauczę. Jesteś głodny?

\- Głodny? - Tony spojrzał na niego, jakby pierwszy raz słyszał takie słowo.

\- Nieważne. Chcesz się przespać?

Stark zaśmiał się pusto. - Po tylu kawach? W sumie wypiłbym jeszcze jedną...

Steve westchnął ciężko. Opieka nad kwiatkiem była łatwiejsza.

\- Dobra, idziemy cię umyć, bo nie zdzierżę. Rozbieraj się.

\- Ty mnie rozbierz. Ręce mi się trzęsą...

Przez moment Rogers patrzył na Starka jakby ten żartował, ale wynikało, że nie. A jego dłonie rzeczywiście dygotały. Steve ostrożnie zdjął marną kurtkę i t-shirt, rzucając je na kanapę. I tak tapicerka szła do czyszczenia, jeśli nie do wymiany. Zanim jednak Rogers przeszedł do ściągania spodni, przez chwilę stał jak zaczarowany, przyglądając się temu dziwnemu urządzeniu na środku klatki piersiowej Starka. Wiedział mniej więcej jak to się nazywa i jak działa, ale w tym momencie wszystkie informacje uciekły mu z głowy.

\- Możesz dotknąć. Nie wybuchnie. Chyba - mruknął Tony i dopiero to uświadomiło Steve'owi, że zawiesił dłoń nad reaktorem.

\- Potem. Na razie trzeba cię doprowadzić do porządku. - Steve skupił się na jego rozporku. Przez moment przeszło mu przez myśl, czy to, co robi, jest na pewno odpowiednie, ale rozbieranie przyjaciela wydawało mu się teraz najbardziej naturalną rzeczą pod słońcem. Przynajmniej dopóki nie doszedł do bielizny.

\- Spokojnie, Steve, nie ty pierwszy dobierasz mi się do majtek - mruknął Tony.

Rogers cofnął rękę, nim zobaczył uśmieszek Starka i zrozumiał, że to był tylko żart. Ściągnął w końcu bieliznę, krzywiąc się przez zapach.

\- Kiedy ty się ostatnio myłeś? - westchnął ciężko.

\- Zaraz ci powiem. A który mamy dzień? Miesiąc? Rok?

Rogers tylko westchnął ciężko, dorzucając bieliznę do kupki brudnych ciuchów.

\- Pomożesz mi dojść? - spytał Tony, a widząc niezrozumienie na twarzy Steve'a dodał: - Do łazienki.

\- Mogę cię zanieść, jeśli chcesz - zaoferował Rogers, po czym wziął Starka na ręce. Po raz pierwszy widział przyjaciela tak bezbronnego i niezdolnego do samodzielnego funkcjonowania.  
Naprawdę chciał wiedzieć, co go doprowadziło do takiego stanu, ale pytanie Starka o takie rzeczy zawsze mijało się z celem. Ostrożnie włożył go do wanny i odkręcił ciepłą wodę, po chwili dolał też czekoladowego płynu do kąpieli.

\- Ładnie pachnie - mruknął Tony. - Jak ty...

\- Odpocznij. Tylko nie zaśnij mi tu - westchnął Steve, mimo że nie miał zamiaru zostawiać go nawet na minutę. Kiedy nalało się dość wody, ostrożnie zmoczył mu włosy i zaczął wmasowywać w nie szampon. Tony mruczał cichutko, również za drugim i trzecim razem, bo Steve uznał, że jedno mycie to za mało. Potem chwycił za gąbkę i zaczął szorować Starka, od stóp do głów. Rogers zauważył, że nagość przestaje być dla niego w jakikolwiek sposób krępująca. W końcu tylko pomagał przyjacielowi. Przystojnemu przyjacielowi. O którym raz czy dwa myślał przed snem. Ale nadal przyjacielowi. Tony dawał mu robić co chce, jak marionetka, wyglądało na to, że żaden dotyk nie robi na nim teraz wrażenia.

Chwilę potem Steve pomógł mu stanąć w wannie i jeszcze prysznicem spłukał z niego brudną wodę, po czym pomógł mu wyjść na dywanik. Tony z widoczną przyjemnością wtulił się w puchaty ręcznik i dał sobie wytrzeć włosy.

\- Usiądź na brzegu wanny - poprosił Steve, szukając czegoś po szafkach.

\- Dam radę postać - odparł Tony, ale nim zaledwie chwilę potem Steve znalazł zapasową szczoteczkę do zębów, Stark już siedział. Wciąż zmęczony, ale zdawać by się mogło, że te zmęczone oczy odzyskały nieco blasku.

\- Masz. - Rogers wręczył mu szczoteczkę z nałożoną pastą. - Ja się zajmę twoimi włosami. - Wziął grzebień i zaczął delikatnie czesać splątane kudełki.

Tony znów zaczął mruczeć, szczotkując jednocześnie zęby.

\- Pepa - burknął nagle.

\- Hm?

Stark wyjął szczoteczkę i wypluł nadmiar pasty do wanny.

\- Pepper. Ona też mnie tak czesała.

\- Ach... - mruknął Steve, nie wiedząc w sumie, co ma powiedzieć. I czemu poczuł taki dziwny ucisk w żołądku.

\- Ale ty robisz to lepiej - dodał Tony, wracając do mycia zębów.

Niedługo potem Stark już czysty i pachnący z pomocą Rogersa wyszedł z łazienki. Steve uznał, że golenie w tym stanie to zły pomysł, więc zabrał go do sypialni, znalazł mu swoje ciuchy i ubrał.

\- Chcesz spać?

\- Nie. Ale chyba... chyba chcę śniadanie - westchnął Tony.

\- Dobrze. Poleż sobie, przyniosę ci.

Niecierpliwy Stark jednak po chwili doczłapał się do kuchni. Na bosaka, mimo że Steve dał mu kapcie.

\- Gdzie moja kawa? I fajki?

Steve oderwał się od smarowania pieczywa.

\- Nic z tego, masz zjeść normalne śniadanie.

\- A co w tym jest nienormalnego? - burknął, siadając przy stoliku. - Co to? - spytał, kiedy Steve postawił przed nim kubek czerwonej, parującej brei, pachnącej owocami.

\- Kisiel. Tylko powoli, bo gorący. Jeśli nie jadłeś tak długo, twój organizm mógł się odzwyczaić i nie wszystko przyjmie.

Tony westchnął cierpiętniczo.

\- Ten, kto konstruował człowieka, spieprzył z tym całym jedzeniem.

\- Nie marudź, tylko spróbuj. - Steve położył przed nim jeszcze talerz z bułką posmarowaną masłem i kubek z herbatą. Sam wziął drugi.

\- Meh - mruknął Tony po pierwszej łyżeczce. Mimo tego zaczął jeść dalej.

\- Nie takie złe, co?

\- Po prostu nie chcę, byś zaczął mnie karmić, Steve. Aż tak nisko nie upadłem. A ta buła...?

\- Też dla ciebie. Jak zdecydujesz, że jednak jesteś głodny.

\- Nie jestem - burknął Tony.

Po chwili kisiel zniknął, a Stark już łapczywie wgryzał się w bułkę.

\- To co? Po śniadaniu spróbujesz się przespać?

\- Nie chcę spać. - Tony widocznie powstrzymywał się od ziewnięcia.

\- Mhm.

\- Nie powiedziałem, że nie jestem śpiący. Po prostu... nie umiem usnąć, kiedy wiem, że będą czekać mnie koszmary...

\- Położyć się z tobą? - Steve upił łyk herbaty. - Jak zauważę, że coś jest nie tak, to cię obudzę...

\- Brzmi jak plan. - Tony uśmiechnął się lekko i odłożył talerz do zlewu.

\- To kładź się, ja zaraz przyjdę. - Rogers jeszcze poszedł wrzucić brudne ubrania do pralki i przyniósł laptopa. Stark już czekał na niego w samych bokserkach.

\- Zawsze tak śpię - odpowiedział na zdziwione spojrzenie Steve'a.

\- Wskakuj pod kołdrę. - Rogers położył laptopa na szafce nocnej i włączył... nagranie śpiącej rybki z Mini Mini.

\- Co to jest? - westchnął Tony.

\- Clint mówił mi, że jego dzieci uwielbiały ten kanał. - Steve położył się przy Tonym. - Przyzwyczaił się. Do tej pory jak ma koszmary, zasypia przy tym nagraniu. Ale jak ci się nie podoba, mogę wyłączyć.

\- Zostaw. Mogę się przytulić?

Zanim Steve zdążył odpowiedzieć, już miał głowę Starka na klatce piersiowej. Po chwili słychać było ciche chrapanie. Gdyby Rogers wyciągnął rękę, mógłby wyłączyć Rybkę. Ale tego nie zrobił i zaraz zaczął chrapać razem z Tonym.

***

Steve obudził się pierwszy i zaraz zauważył, że Stark ani myślał go puścić. Zerknął na laptopa. Rybkę zastąpił znaczek replay, ale skoro ekran nie zdążył jeszcze zgasnąć, nie minęło więcej jak dwie godziny. 

\- Tony? - szepnął, czym, o dziwo, natychmiast obudził Starka, który podniósł głowę, obejmując Steve'a mocniej.

\- C-co jest? - mruknął, rozglądając się po obcym mu pomieszczeniu.

\- Nic, spokojnie, jesteś u mnie. - Rogers pogłaskał go po plecach. - Usnąłeś. 

\- Ach. - Tony przeciągnął się. - Dawno tak dobrze nie spałem...

\- To były tylko dwie godziny, a powinieneś przespać osiem. Wybacz, że obudziłem, ale nie chciałeś mnie puścić.

\- Sorry - westchnął. - Ale i tak dobrze, muszę wracać do pracy.

\- Do pracy? Jeszcze ci mało? - Steve nawet nie próbował ukryć zdumienia.

\- Zawieziesz mnie do bazy? Wolałbym nie iść znów na piechotę.

\- Niech ci będzie. Sam też mam co robić.

Kiedy tylko weszli do bazy Avengersów, ich drogi, ku lekkiemu rozczarowaniu Steve'a, kompletnie się rozeszły. Stark poszedł pracować w swoim warsztacie, Rogers nadrabiał trening z frisbee, jak to mówił o swojej ukochanej tarczy. Nie zamienił z Tonym ani słowa do końca dnia. Wrócił do siebie, zauważył wypraną kanapę i, o dziwo, poczuł lekki żal, że po tym dniu pozostaną już tylko wspomnienia. Nie spodziewał się żadnej zmiany w zachowaniu Starka.

Ale jeszcze bardziej nie spodziewał się, że po otworzeniu drzwi przy wychodzeniu na poranną przebieżkę, niemal uderzy nimi Starka w nos.

\- Tony? Co ty tu robisz?

\- Przyszedłem się przespać. Chciałem skończyć pracę wcześniej, ale u siebie nie umiem jej tak po prostu odłożyć... - Bez zaproszenia wszedł do środka. - Włączysz mi Rybkę?

\- Ale trening...

\- To nie będę się tulać, tylko pogłaszczesz mnie po głowie, aż nie zasnę, a potem wyjdziesz, okej?

Steve nie umiał odmówić.

Okazało się to jego przekleństwem, kiedy Tony zaczął wpadać częściej. Czasem spać, czasem coś zjeść, czasem wziąć prysznic (bo u Steve'a nie mógł pisać wzorów na kafelkach, co zmuszało go do odpoczynku). Rogers nie miał pojęcia, kiedy wyrobił sobie klucze. Nagle szczoteczka i golarka Tony'ego wpasowały się tak idealnie w półkę łazienkowego lustra, jakby od zawsze tam było ich miejsce. Szafa zmniejszyła się o połowę, bo pojawiły się garnitury. Znienacka do dwóch roślinek na parapecie dołączyła skrzynka z narzędziami i słoiczek śrubek. Właściwie do którego pomieszczenia by nie wszedł, Rogers znajdował rzeczy Tony'ego.

***

\- Ty już tu mieszkasz! - westchnął raz Steve po wejściu do domu.

Stark odłożył wiertarkę i zszedł z drabiny.

\- Skąd taki wniosek?

\- A co właśnie robisz? - Steve westchnął ciężko.

\- Instaluję Jarvisa... Przyda ci się.

\- Mnie? Chyba tobie.

\- Oj tam, oj tam. Nam - odparł Tony. - Przeszkadza ci to?

Steve nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. Bo obecność Tony'ego w mieszkaniu bynajmniej mu nie przeszkadzała. Lubił towarzystwo, a w dodatku Stark był przez niego poniekąd zmuszony do trybu życia zwykłych ludzi. Jadł, spał i pracował regularnie. Steve'owi nie przeszkadzało nawet, że dzielą łóżko, i tak uważał je za duże dla jednej osoby. Po prostu... przestraszył się tego nagłego poczucia zależności od innej osoby. W końcu Stark mógł w każdej chwili uznać, że już nie potrzebuje Steve'a.

\- N-nie - odparł w końcu Rogers. - Po prostu nigdy nic nie ustalaliśmy, a ty się sam wprowadziłeś...

\- Wiesz, że zawsze robię co chcę. Jesteś zły?

\- W sumie to nie. Ale mogłeś zapytać.

\- Steve, mogę mieszkać z tobą?

\- Możesz. - Rogers zaśmiał się lekko.

\- No i git. - Tony wrócił do wiercenia, a Steve zabrał się za obiad, zastanawiając się, jaka właściwie jest ich relacja. Byli przyjaciółmi, teraz również współlokatorami, ale chwilami zachowywali się jak bracia, pilnując wzajemnie pór posiłków i niezakłóconego snu.

***

Kilka dni później, odpowiedź przyszła sama.

Steve przechodził przez korytarz, gdzie Tony rozmawiał z Bruce'em i Clintem. Już miał się przywitać, kiedy usłyszał od Starka:

\- Czekajcie, zapytam męża. Hej, Steve, mogę jechać z chłopakami na ryby?

\- Hej. Oczywiście, że możesz? - Rogers uniósł brwi, zaskoczony pytaniem.

\- Świetnie - odparł zadowolony Tony. - Dzięki. To do zobaczenia, chłopaki!

Steve odczekał chwilę, aż zostaną sami.

\- Jakiego męż- Ej, czy ty masz obrączkę na palcu? - Złapał rękę Tony'ego. Na serdecznym rzeczywiście był pierścień, wyglądający trochę jak jakaś część maszyny.

\- No bo... Jeździmy razem do pracy, mieszkamy razem, robisz mi drugie śniadania... Powiedziałem w bazie, że sekretnie się hajtnęliśmy. I że ty chcesz utrzymać to w tajemnicy, dlatego nie nosisz obrączki i w ogóle... Ale jak chcesz - sięgnął do kieszeni i podał mu drugi pierścionek - to masz. Powinien pasować.

Steve wpatrywał się w niego dobrą chwilę, zastanawiając się, od którego pytania, z setek kłębiących mu się w głowie, zacząć.

\- Naprawdę chcesz, bym był twoim mężem? - wydusił z siebie w końcu.

\- Znaczy no... Nie od razu mężem. Partnerem... nieee, to brzmi zbyt biznesowo. Chcę z tobą chodzić... nie, nie jesteśmy dzieciakami z liceum, które przeżywają pierwszą miłość...

\- Chcesz ze mną być. - Steve zaśmiał się, widząc zakłopotanie Tony'ego.

\- No sam widzisz, mam problemy z takimi pytaniami, myślałem, że jakoś samo to... Tak jak z przeprowadzką.

\- Oj Tony, Tony - westchnął Steve.

\- No co? Uratowałeś mi życie tamtego dnia. Wtedy zakochałem się w tobie.

\- N-Naprawdę?

\- Naprawdę. Kocham cię - przyznał, patrząc mu w oczy.

Steve milczał.

\- Ha! - Tony wyszczerzył się szeroko. - Teraz to ty nie wiesz, co powiedzieć. Całe szczęście, że masz rękę do roślin. I do opieki nad geniuszami-milionerami.

Rogers nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu.

\- Ja ciebie też... mój mężu.

\- Ej, ale wiesz, że nie ma mowy o tajnym ślubie? Chcę transmisję w telewizjach całego świata! Jak z pompą to z pompą. A na miesiąc miodowy...

Steve zamknął mu usta czułym pocałunkiem.


End file.
